Obsession
by SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill Cipher has an obsession a obsession that wont stop until he gets what he wants and he wants is a simple boy named Dipper Pines.
1. Chapter 1

Bill Cipher has an obsession.

A obsession that will not stop until he gets what he wants and what he wants is a simple boy a boy named Dipper Pines He 's Pinetree  
He does not know when the obsession started but it probably started when he first saw him he was perfect he's looks he's personality  
Everything about him was perfect. The second time was when he got inside the boys body he did not want to hurt him but he had to have those secrets about Gravity Falls to stay a secret so he had to stop him and the only was to get inside the boys body and when he did damage to his his body it was only because because pain is simply now when Dipper is 14 he's obsession is bigger than ever.  
He has been watching him ever since he first saw him He has been stalking him and he doesen't want to stop until he has his Pinetree.  
He wants to owe him,he wants to have him He wants to be Everything that the boy knows and He wont stop until he has him.

He will get rid of anyone and anything that will get in his way to get his Pinetree not even the boy himself. So tonight he will take him to mindscape with him he has already done everything in the mindscape to look exatly the way His Pinetree likes.  
So now here he is floating in the boys and his sister bedroom watching Pinetree while he floats closer to him to touch his soft brown is watching him breath heavily He is absolutely beautiful,so innocent and very soon completly his and only his.

He picks the boy up and holds him close and within few seconds they are in the mindscape he puts the boy on the bed that he created only for him and puts a blanket on him.  
He touches his hair one last time and watches the boy sleep peacefully the last time.

He leaves the boys room with big plans for tomorrow being in his mind.

Hello this is my first fanfiction I promise the later chapters will be longer please review to me they are creatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Dipper Pines woke up in the morning he immediately understood that something was wrong he opened his eyes he saw that this was not his room where he and his sister Mabel sleep in this room was completely different it was completely white exept for the small green pinetrees that were on the walls he was sleeping in a king sized bed which was actually really comfortable in that room there were also a desk,a mirror and even a nightstand this room would have been really cozy if Dipper would not have been so scared lots of questions went through his head Why was he here?Who brought him here?Why arent there any windows in this room?**

 **He suddenly noticed a door he got out of bed and went to the door trying to open it,no luck he pulled on the doorknob harder still it did not open he gave up and went back to the bed after about half hour he heard the door being opened he sat up in his bed and looked who came in and who came in was non other than Bill Cipher Dipper started feeling more than a little nervous now.**

 **Bill eyed the boy for a few minutes until he finally spoke up "Good Morning Pinetree! Did you sleep well?"**

 **Dipper tried to hide his nervousness so he tried to sound as angry as possible and answered "Bill what is the meaning of this?"What the hell are you doing?"Where are we ?Why am I here?"He would have asked more questions if Bill would not have stopped him.**

 **Bill spoke up with slight laughter in his voice" Why we are in the mindscape my dear Pinetree I thought you would have figured it out by now as for why you are here the answer is quite simple."I wanted you for myself and I grew tired of just watching you so I decided to take the matter in my hands so I decided to bring you into the mindscape to live together with me forever." Now does that answer your questions."**

 **Dipper was absolutely shocked with what he just heard Already that Bill wanted him was a shock but that Bill wanted him to live inside the mindscape with him forever now that was the biggest shock. He started to get scared but that was quickly replaced by anger he glared at Bill angrily and said "What do you mean you want me to live together with you in the mindscape forever? You know very well that this is not going to happen because as soon as Mabel will wake up and she will start looking for me together with Grunke Stan and Ford so they will find me in no time and when they will find me then they will destroy you so ha There goes your plan." Dipper felt his confidence rise again but it shrunk fast when he heard Bill laughing.**

 **Bill looked at Dipper with clear amusement in his eye and said " Oh Pinetree you are so cute when you are angry like that."**

 **He started to float closer to Dipper while Dipper went as far away from Bill as he could which wasn't very far considering that Bill put a arm around his shoulder so he wouldn't get away while finally speaked up with slight anger to his voice.**

"They are not goming for you kid I have made sure of it YOU are never ever EVER going to leave this place.I have wanted you for so long and when I want something I will get it and take it to myself you belong to me and only ME . Do you understand me?"

 **Within the last sentence Bill got dangerously close to Dippers face while glowing bright red and watching him intensly. But within few seconds he went back to his bright yellow color."So my darling Pinetree did I make myself clear?" Bill said.**

 **Dipper was really scared by now but still he snapped back with as much anger as he could manage. "No you do not make yourself clear Bill you can't do this you can't just take me away from everone I have ever loved and tell me that I belong to you quess what I do not belong to you or anyone else in that matter and I will find a way to get out of here and you can't stop me from doing that."**

 **Bill was getting angry again he tried acting nice with his Pinetree but it seems that acting that way wont get to the boy so maybe something else would if Bill would have had a mouth he would be grinning right know. And within few minutes he spoke up again.**

 **"Oh I think I can my dear Pinetree and I think it is time to show you who really owns you."**

 **And with that said Bill got on top of Dipper while making sure that Dipper could not move he lifted Dipper's shirt up and put his hand on Dipper's stomach he started to cast a spell on him which in return made Dipper scream out in pain he tried to move but he couldn't with Bill on top of him. The pain lasted for several minutes within that time Dipper had screamed all of his voice away. When Bill had finally finished he looked down on the kid's stomach admiring his handiwork Bill finally got off of Dipper while taking hold of boys chin making him look up at Bills gleaming eye when he was sure that Dipper was looking at him then he finally spoke up.**

 **"Look down at your stomach Pinetree I am sure when you see what I did you then I am absolutely sure that you will finally understand who owes you."**

 **Letting go of Boys head Dipper looked down at his stomach only do gasp in fear when he saw what Bill did. On his stomach there was a triangle with one eye it even had a bowtie,a hat and hands and legs it was a exact replica of Bill then he saw that there was something written under the triangle it read "PROPERTY OF BILL CIPHER written in dark black letters. Dipper couldn't say anything he was absolutely shocked and scarred literally about what just happened.**

 **Bill watched the boy with great amusement now the boy will finally understand who owes him seeing Dipper still shocked and scared about what just happened he decided to speak.**

 **"So Pinetree what do you think? Do you enyoy my handiwork?I am sure you do just look How fantastic it looks."**

 **While saying that Bill touched Dipper's stomach which only made Dipper cry out in pain.**

 **"Now dont you worry Pinetree the pain should go over soon probably I think that after what happened you should go to sleep but dont you worry we will have even more fun tomorrow I promise Pinetree."**

 **And having said that the demon started to float towards the door he opened it and left but not before he said his last sentence of the day."**

 **"Goodnight my sweet Pinetree."**

 **Hello so this is the new chapter What do you think of it? Please review anysort of review is greatly appreciated and I would like to know that should I continue this story please tell me. PS: I am sorry if some words are not written correctly I am from Estonia so my english is not the best also I might make the rating higher on this story I dont know I am still thinking about it. Until next time :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day when Dipper Pines woke up he was still scared and shocked about what happened to him yesterday and what Bill did to him when he woke up today he hoped that it was all just a really realistlic nightmare and when he would wake up today he would be together with his loving sister,Grunkle Stan and Ford he felt really sad when he woke up and he was still laying in that stupid bed and stupid room that Bill had made for him and brought him in. He just did not understand why did Bill want him? He was just a normal boy sure he has been investigating and also figthing paranormal creatures but that still did not make him that special.**

 **He wanted to get out of here as soon as he had absolutely no idea what he could do to get out of here After all this was Bill's domain so the changes of him getting out of here were very little the only way he could get out of here was when Bill would let him go and he already knew that there was no way that That was going to happen Bill made it very clear that he wants him to stay here with him forever. Dipper sighed heavily for the first time in his life he had absolutely no idea and no clue about what he could do.**

 **Dipper started to stand up and started moving towards the mirror finally he made it there but still it hurt really much he lifted his shirt up and stared at Bill's replica he touched it and felt that he was going to cry from all the pain that touching it caused but he knew that he had to stay strong he had to for himself.**

 **He went back to lay in the started thinking about his Sister Mabel,Grunkle Stan and Ford he missed all of them so much but He missed Mabel the most he missed her smile,her dumb jokes,Her happy personality He just missed everything about her he felt that he was going to cry again and this time he did he just could not hold the tears back anymore so he hugged his pillow tightly and let the tears come out of his eyes.**

 **Unknown to Dipper Bill was watching him and he enyoyed what he saw but still he felt little pit quilty about hurting his Pinetree but if pain was the only way to show Pinetree that he belonged to him and only him then he would do it he decided to watch something else now he started watching Pinetrees's family Grunkle Stan and Ford had worried looks on their faces while Mabel was crying worried about her brother while Soos was trying to comfort her also having a very worried look on his face Bill slightly chuckled to himself seeing all of their facial expressions their was absolutely no way for them to find Dipper.**

 **It took him a lot of time and magic but he was able to create a room for his Pinetree that absolutely no one would or could find him and the only being who could enter the room was himself .And even if they would get close to somehow finding out where Dipper was then he had absolutely no problem getting rid of them and destroying them for getting in his way.**

 **When he grew bored of watching he remembered that it was about time to feed his Pinetree he thought what food would his Pinetree like to eat then he remembered that Pinetree really liked pancakes he decided to go and make his sweet Pinetree some pancakes after some time the pancakes were finally done Bill started floating towards Pinetree's room while holding the pancakes in his hands Bill gently opened the door to only see his Pinetree asleep.**

 **He looked so innocent and pure he decided to put the pancakes on the floor and started floating towards Dipper he gently touched Dippers beautiful soft brown locks about five minutes of touching Dippers hair and admiring his sleeping form he decided to wake him up he started gently shaking him and calling out his name for Dipper to wake up.**

 **"Pinetree wake up I brought you pancakes meatshacks should like pancakes right?"**

 **Dipper slowly opened his eyes only to see Bill floating infront of him He was very scared of him because of yesterday but being the strong and smart boy he was he knew that it was never a good thing to show fear towards your enemy so he put on a calm face and said "Hello Bill"**

 **Bill looked at Dipper and said"Good morning my sweet Pinetree"Hope you had nice dreams yesterday"**

 **Dipper answered "I had normal dreams yesterday thanks for asking"**

 **Bill still looked happy and said "I brought you Pancakes Pinetree I thought that you would be happy to eat something especially because meatsacks should usually be hungry in the morning."**

 **Dipper not agreeing to give in to Bill said "I am really not hungry Bill"**

 **Bill being now slightly angry said "But you need to eat them I made them all by myself and I put lot of effort into making these so I would really appreciate if you would eat them."**

 **Dipper still not giving in said "No I am not hungry Bill."**

 **Bill being now angry said "Pinetree you better start eating these pancakes before I will feed you them myself." Bill finished the sentence being dark red and staring angrily at Dipper.**

 **Dipper now slightly scared said"Okay then Bill I will eat the Pancakes."**

 **Bill now turning into his normal bright yellow color said" Great choice Pinetree Here you go hope you enyoy the pancakes."**

 **Bill handed Dipper the pancakes and watched Dipper cautiously watched the pancakes infront of him after about three minutes he started eating the pancakes he was actually quite suprised that pancakes were actually quite good delicious even he quickly started eating more of the delicious pancakes until he remembered that it was Bill who gave them to him so he eated them slowly but still enyoying every single bite that he ate.**

 **Bill watched as Dipper eated he saw that Pinetree really enyoyed his pancakes and that made him happy maybe he did'nt have to cause pain to boy today after all.**

 **Dipper finished the pancakes and said "Thanks for the Pancakes Bill"**

 **Bill happily answered "Youre welcome Pinetree"**

 **Dipper thought that should he ask Bill a question and after about two minutes he decided that he should.**

 **Dipper said "Ummm Bill Why do you want me there is nothing special about me so could you please tell me why do you want me?"**

 **Bill looked at Dipper for a few minutes until he finally answered "I want you because of You You are special Pinetree even if you do not realise it yet I want you because of so many things Your looks,Your personality even because of small things you do like your facial expressions or because of all the things you do like when you think then you like to hold a pen in your mouth or when you are up to late thinking then you start to eat your shirt But mostly like I said before I want you for you because of yourself."**

 **Dipper looked at Bill with clear shock on his face but he quickly hided it and said "Umm thanks Bill Thanks for answering my question."**

 **Bill looked at Dipper happily and said "Welcome Pinetree."**

 **Dipper asked Bill again something trying to look calm but secrectly quite nervous when he asked the question.**

 **Dipper said "Bill could I atleast have a picture of My family and Wendy If I will stay here with you forever anyways."**

 **Bills attidude went from happy to angry in a matter of seconds He floated towards Dipper while already being dark red he put his hands on Dippers shoulders and said clearly angry "Why do you want a picture of them am I not good enough for you to watch and more importantly why do you want a picture of that Whore Wendy you have me now you don't need her anymore samely with your family members."**

 **Dipper went very angry as well when he heard Bills answer "How dare you call my family like that and also Wendy you have absolutely no right to talk about them like that." Dipper said angrily**

 **"Oh I have the every right to call them like that Pinetree You belong to me now you are mine and only MINE I hoped that yesterday you understood who owes you and who do you belong to but it seems that I have to punish you again for you to understand who owns you."**

 **Within the word Punish Dippers eyes went wide and they were filled with fright"No Bill don't do it you can't just punish me again the replica of you still hurts you can't punish me again You just can't ."**

 **Bills watched Dipper with his gleaming eye "Oh Pinetree I will show you that I can after all you belong to me now so I can do whatever I want to with you."**

 **With a snap of Bills fingers Dipper was paralysed and could not move He looked at Bill with fright filled eyes Bill looked down at Dipper a large sharp butcher knife appearing in his hand Bill said "You know Pintree I actually don't want to hurt you that much but if it is the only way to show you who do you belong to then I will do it now let the fun begin."**

 **Bill lifted Dippers shirt up revealing his back He took the knife and started carving his symbol into it he started carving a triangle into Dippers back Dipper screamed out in pain while Bill carved his symbol into him when Bill finished his symbol Dippers back was already very bloody but he decided that it needed just one more little detail when he was done with carving he picked Dipper up and floated towards the mirror.**

 **Bill said "Look at what I did to you Pinetree I hope that this time you will finally understand who do you belong to."**

 **Dipper slowly turned his head and looked it was another Bills replica only this time it also had a cane Dipper cried out in pain when Bill touched it " Wow I gotta say that blood and my symbols truly look gorgerous on you Pinetree." Bill said**

 **He put Dipper back on the bed and Started floating towards the door but before he left he said" Goodnight my Darling Pinetree Sweet dreams."**

 **Bill left the room which left Dipper alone he hugged his pillow while he rocked back and forth with tears coming out from his eyes He continued rocking back and forth until after twenty minutes he finally fell asleep where he saw dreams about him and his family being together and happy again.**

 **So this is the new chapter Hope you liked it and I am sorry if this was kinda bad I just had a huge writers block but I decided that I should still write something to all of my lovely readers if you have any ideas with what I could do with this story then you are more than welcomed to review to me but of course anysort of reviews are greatly appreciated so please review to me it means a lot so yeah I will stop writing now :D Until next time guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys I am really sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanted to tell you that I have another account on Archiveofourown and it is the same username that I have on this account you would all make me very happy if you would check it out. :)

And I promise that I will upload a new chapter on this story right away when I will get some inspiration.

This is all I kinda wanted to say guys. So yeah bye guys stay awesome :)


End file.
